Seeing Two
by Saiya-jin Patricia
Summary: What if... the Gundam pilots found that someone had the technology necessarry to have clones made of them without their knowing? How will the guys cope with taking in the children who are essentially parts of themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1  
  
By: Saiya-jin Patricia  
  
It was night. Or at least, that's what it appeared to be in the dark room with a faint green light coming from a desk in the corner of the room where Heero Yuy resided. He was typing away at his laptop, hacking into files on various things they should know, like suspicious activities and such. Duo Maxwell, also known as 02, was looking over his shoulder at the screen with a bored expression. The other pilots were currently in other parts of the building: Quatre was in the kitchen preparing some food and Trowa was in his room, probably reading a book he got from the mansion's library. WuFei, the only one not there, was at the Preventer headquarters, probably doing some boring work like filing papers or something... or at least Duo liked to think so.  
  
"Hey Heero, find anything useful?" Duo said in a bored voice.  
  
Heero said nothing for a moment, considering whether or not he should answer, then responded, "I've found a file that's very highly protected. I doubt even Lady Une knows about it." He continued typing for a moment, then said, "Hn. Here it is."  
  
The file opened and there were five folders inside it. One was labeled 012, then 022, 032, 042, and 052. Duo's eye's widened. This couldn't be information on them, could it? Why were there twos after all of them? They were 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05. Just what was going on here?  
  
Heero clicked on the first file labeled 012. Two more folders were inside it. 0121. 0122. This was starting to get on his nerves. Not that it showed, of course.  
  
He soon found out that the files had all been replaced with the same information. He couldn't find what had been they're before, but from what was there now he decided that this was definitely going to need their attention.  
  
"Duo, get the others. This is worse than I thought."  
  
Duo, shocked at what was now displayed on the screen, just walked out the door wide-eyed and a tad pale.  
  
They definitely had a problem.  
  
~*~*~*~ In the Kitchen  
  
The four of them sat at the long dinning room table. Duo was getting odd looks from their friends and it seemed as if no one would talk until:  
  
"So what are you saying, someone's trying to clone us?" Trowa said, looking a bit off from his usually calm self.  
  
"Yeah," Duo said, still in shock over the news.  
  
No one was really sure how to react. The news had shocked them all: Heero had found that someone had information needed to clone humans. Mainly, them. According to Duo, it looked like they had it all planned out, even the stealing of the Gundam pilot's DNA, which had been done after they visited hospitals, because they all had at one time or another.  
  
"I can't believe it... it's like I'm a father and I didn't even know it..." Duo said in a kind of sad kind of shocked voice.  
  
"Well, in a way I guess we would be. They would be a part of us," Quatre said, then shook his head. "We don't even know if it worked though. How should we know whether or not they even cloned us? How would we know whether or not it even worked?"  
  
"That's where the information I found comes in," Heero said, having come in the door in time to hear the last comment. "What I found leads me to believe there's a possibility they succeeded in the cloning. Judging from when that information was put up, the clones may already be more than a year old.  
  
"Over a year..." Duo said.  
  
"Yes," Heero continued. "I'm going to the Preventer building now to tell WuFei."  
  
~*~*~*~ At the Preventer HQ.  
  
WuFei's face was a few shades paler by the time Heero had finished briefing him on what they had discovered.  
  
Now all five of them were about to leave on a shuttle for Earth to pass the new found info to the mentors. When they had just entered the hangar and were shocked to find an old Leo suit there. Its green armor gleamed in the artificial lighting and there was someone dismantling the guns.  
  
"What's this suit doing here, I wasn't aware that we had found any more suits," WuFei said to one of the technicians.  
  
"We just got this one in. Apparently a Sweepers group found it. We've got the new girl dismantling it as we speak," the technician replied.  
  
"The new girl?" WuFei questioned. He hadn't been informed that there were any new personnel either.  
  
Sure enough, there was a girl working on the guns on the mobile suit's shoulders. Dark brown hair with natural blond streaks in it was tied up messily in bun on the back of the girl's head. A voice called her name and she looked down beside the suit before jumping down to the arm, then to the floor. She knelt down beside the person who called her name, a little boy not much older than six.  
  
They looked twice at the boy.  
  
He looked exactly like Trowa.  
  
[A/N: This fanfiction is being brought to you by: Cocowinterdeathangel (from whom the idea originated), Saiya-jin Patricia (ME! I wrote this chapter), and possibly Nuit*nothing (who may or may not be helping to write chaps later on). Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, feel free to review and give us your opinion on whether or not we should continue the fic. Ja, minna. (Later, everyone.)]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. Neither does cocowinterdeathangel or nuit*nothing. Wish we did. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Who _does_ own GW?

Last chapter: Heero found some suspicious files while hacking. Now the guys think OZ may have the information necessary to clone people, mainly, them. Upon entering a hangar, they find out there is a new technician working on dismantling the mobile suit there. They also see a little boy... who looks exactly like Trowa.

* * *

Part 2 

By: Saiya-jin Patricia, cocowinterdeathangel, and nuitnothing.

The guys stared in shock for a moment before one of them spoke.

"Is that... what I think it is?" Duo asked.

Wufei and Heero started forward, their destination obvious. Quatre followed close behind. After a moment, Duo glanced at Trowa, and they, too followed.

* * *

Patricia had been working on dismantling the cockpit system when she heard him call her name.

She jumped from place to place down the Mobile Suit until she reached the floor. She knelt beside him, asking him what was wrong.

He motioned for her to move closer and whispered something in her ear, glancing over at the rest of the room every few seconds as he did so. After a brief moment, she quickly stood up. Telling him to stay there, that he would be safe, she walked quickly out the nearest door of the hangar, grabbing her black trench coat as she went.

* * *

"Mom! Look what Mai Ling _did_ to me!" shouted a little boy. He had make-up all over his face and his chestnut colored braid was coming undone at its end.

"Sept," laughed his mother as she knelt down to his level.

"It's not funny mom," pouted the little boy know as Sept. His mother shook her head causing a few loose strands of brown hair to sway.

"She was just playing," comforted his mother as she began to wipe the make up off.

"Ashley? What's the matter? I heard yelling," asked a concerned woman with shoulder length black hair and a pale complexion.

"Nothing much Elena, except for the fact that Mai Ling decided to give Sept a makeover," smiled Ashley.

"Thanks Mom," laughed Sept, running out of the room as soon as the makeup had been wiped off.

"That was cute," smiled Elena.

"Don't let Sept hear that, he'd freak!" laughed Ashley. Katherine and Courtney joined in the laughter. Courtney's laughter died down as she went to fixing her blond hair into a ponytail, and Katherine went back to cleaning the dishes, her light brown hair frizzy from the humid air.

(upstairs)

"Are you sure it's them?" The question came from a boy whose platinum blond bangs were hanging over his aqua-blue eyes.

"I'm sure Chris, these have to be our dads," responded another boy, his eyes being a much deeper blue, and his brown hair in much more disarray than the blond's.

"Think we'll meet them?" asked a girl whose brown ponytail was hardly in more order than the previous boy's had been.

"Of course," responded a Chinese girl.

"Then lets get out of here," pushed Sept.

"He's right. We've got our stuff, and the makeup incident will make our moms think were playing around and are fine. That means we'll have time to get to the bus stop and on our way to Winner manor before they even notice we're gone," reassured the boy with messy brown hair as he put his laptop away.

"For once Hayes agrees with me! But what do we do when we get to the house," asked Sept.

"What _else_, baka, _we_ _brake in_," spat both Mai Ling and Holly, the two girls in the group.

"I don't think we should do that," said Chris as they arrived at the bus stop just in time.

"Shut up," said everyone in unison as they boarded.

* * *

He watched as his mom hurried out the door of the hangar. Something was bothering her, he knew, and it had to do with the guy who looked like him. He turned back, noticing his look-alike and look-alike's friends had started heading in his direction. His heart nearly jumped in his chest as he thought _What if they're after Mom? _

Making a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret, and hoping he could rely on the fact that most people wouldn't shoot children, he ran in the other direction, hoping to buy his mom some time.

* * *

The slightest frown appeared on Heero's face as he saw the Trowa/kid run in the opposite direction then that the girl had gone in. He knew from experience, however, not to underestimate children.

He sent Duo and Trowa after the clone child, while Quatre and Wufei followed him, running to catch up with the girl.

* * *

Trowa felt a sort of confusion when he saw the child. He knew about the cloning, and he had expected it... just... not _this_. He didn't think anything could have prepared him for seeing his own personal Mini-Me glancing across the room toward him. It felt like he was looking in a mirror... a long, long time ago.

The child had still shown more emotion within the short time he had seen him then he had probably ever seen himself show, but then again, he didn't exactly carry around a mirror.

He felt rather torn in half as to what he should feel as far as the child went. A part of him, left over from the war and the majority of his life, said he shouldn't care about it, that the child wasn't his responsibility, and would probably only be used against him, should he grow to care for him.

Another part of him, the one that had come from his time with Catherine, his adopted sister, and the rest of the circus group, made him want to talk to the kid, to get to know him... Maybe even be a sort of father to him.

He was getting way ahead of himself.

They hadn't even caught him yet.

* * *

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all..._ Andre thought to himself. Thinking about his last thought, he grimaced. What would Hayes think? He never panicked in these sorts of situations. Not that they had been in that many of these situations, but they had been in their fair share of them. And Hayes had never panicked. That was the point.

One of those guys had looked exactly like Hayes... that meant these must be the people the others had been looking for. These must be their dads.

Suddenly he felt the urge to jump out from behind the leg of the no longer working mobile suit that was his hiding place, to let them know he was there. He kind of wanted to meet them, to get to know them. Plus, he will have met them before the others. He wondered what they were like.

A pair of blue eyes that he could've sworn he'd seen before popped up right in front of him, letting him know that his wondering would cost him. He turned to run, but another one of the guys was there. He darted between them. It would have worked, if the second one hadn't expected the maneuver, grabbing his wrist before he could get far.

* * *

"Pat!? Is that you? Why are you calling? Is something wrong?"

"Would you guys quiet down!?" Pat practically hissed, "This is a very bad time to be talking this loudly."

Pat stood in what she hoped was a safe spot in the alley, staring at the four faces on the screen.

"I saw them," she whispered.

"Saw who?" one of the girls asked.

"_Them_. The children's dads."

The girls on the other end of the line were speechless for a moment, so Pat was the next one to speak.

"Hey listen, you guys, this really isn't a good time to talk about thi..." she was cut off as she dropped the transmitter. They had seen what had happened though. Someone had grabbed her from behind.

They got a fix on the place where the transmission was a moment before it completely cut off. Someone must have broken it, or they would still have been able to track it.

* * *

Heero Yuy stood over what was left of the transmitter and turned to look at the now unconscious girl in Wufei's arms. What her part in all of this was, none of them yet knew, but they fully intended to find out.

* * *

A/N: This is the Saiya-jin here. How was that chapter? Anywhere you noticed it needs improvement? (Trowa isn't OOC is he?) I won't ask for reviews, as I hate it when authors beg and/or threaten for them, but, as all authors know, they are veeeery nice to have, so, please review if you feel so inclined.

Ja ne,

Saiya-jin Patricia


End file.
